Willow Dustidra
The Willow Dustidra is a new Bird Wyvern introduced in Monster Hunter Destiny. It is of the same species as the Dustidra, and is the polar opposite of its desert cousin. Both can be encountered in G-Rank. English: Willow Dustidra Japanese: Jikkotori Ashu Latin: Gallimitor viacurrens In Monster Hunter Destiny In-Game Description A Dustidra with its winter plumage. After the breeding season, Dustidra migrate to the snowfields, where they lose control of their flame sacs and their feathers pale to white. Warm-blooded and able to run through thick snow, these bird wyverns are amongst the fastest of all. Introductory Cutscene Location: Windswept Peak Area 4 Synopsis: A pleasant view of Area 4 is shown, when a few seconds later, a white blur rushes across the snow. The sound of running feet is heard, and a close-up of the Willow Dustidra's head is shown just before the screen fades to black. The hunter then walks into the area, casually looking around at the pristine white scenery. Then, all of a sudden, a blur rushes out from behind the rock, startling the hunter. The Bird Wyvern jumps over the him/her in slow motion, with only its general outline visible as it blots out the sun. The Willow Dustidra lands on its feet behind the hunter and turns around, letting out a loud crow as if taunting him/her. Suddenly, the Willow Dustidra charges, forcing the hunter to dive out of the way or else be run over. The Willow Dustidra makes a sharp turn and goes after the hunter again, and this time he/she is hit. Hitting the ground and rolling over in the snow, the hunter painfully gets to his/her feet as the Willow Dustidra spreads its wings and crows deafeningly. Basic Information Monster Class: Bird Wyvern Weakness: Fire Element: Ice Status Ailments: Iceblight, Snowman Habitats: Snowy Mountains, Tundra, Great Mountain, Subzero Snowfield Behavior: *Digs up food under the ground to recover stamina *Cannot use projectile attacks, and trips after a charge when low on stamina *Drops an item when it eats to recover stamina *Huffs white smoke when enraged *Roar can attract other Dustidra on the map ''Note: If a Willow Dustidra calls in another Willow Dustidra, then the summoned Bird Wyvern will not cause the quest to be completed if slain. You must slay the original.'' Physiology and Behavior The Dustidra and Willow Dustidra are roadrunner-like Bird Wyverns. They use their long legs primarily to run from predators, although they are also vicious and kick their prey to death. The Dustidra has an internal flame sac which is powered by sunlight, which they absorb through their feathers. The Willow Dustidra has lost control of this flame sac upon migration. The Willow Dustidra, in fact, is simply an alternate form of the ordinary Dustidra. While the Bird Wyverns tend to stay in the desert, during the warmer months they migrate to cooler climates and go through several physical changes. Their wattles become less colorful and their feathers pale to white and grey. Both species are aggressive and territorial, and will attack anything smaller than them on sight. However, they are intelligent and will run away from larger monsters. They feast on small insects and worms, which they dig up from under the ground, as well as the seeds of certain plants. Frenzied/Apex Behavior Willow Dustidra can be infected with the Frenzy. Its plumage takes on a purplish tint and its scales turn even darker, while its comb becomes dark purple. Its rooster-like call becomes distorted and higher-pitched. It is now able to do a Spread-Charge combo, where it performs a Snow Spread and then immediately turns around to do a Fast Charge. The existence of an Apex Willow Dustidra has not been confirmed. Items/Carves G-Rank Body x3: W.Dustidra Down, Dustidra Piel, W.Dustidra Shard, Monster Slogbone, W.Dustidra Wattle, Fey Wyvern Gem Tail x1: Dustidra Lash, W.Dustidra Shard, Monster Slogbone Capture Rewards: W.Dustidra Down x2, Dustidra Piel, W.Dustidra Primary, W.Dustidra Wattle, Fey Wyvern Gem Break Head x2: W.Dustidra Wattle x2, Dustidra Beak, W.Dustidra Down Break Legs x2: W.Dustidra Shard, W.Dustidra Shard x2, W.Dustidra Primary, Monster Slogbone Item Drop: Lrg Wyvern Tear, Wyvern Tear, W.Dustidra Primary, Fey Wyvern Gem A-Rank Body x3: W.Dustidra Plume, Dustidra Dermis, W.Dustidra Splinter, Monster Toughbone, W.Dustidra Shard, W.Dustidra Comb, Avian Wyvern Gem Tail x1: Dustidra Tailbone, W.Dustidra Splinter, Monster Toughbone, Monster Slogbone Capture Rewards: W.Dustidra Plume x2, Dustidra Dermis, W.Dustidra Plumage, W.Dustidra Comb, W.Dustidra Shard x2, Avian Wyvern Gem Break Head x2: W.Dustidra Comb x2, W.Dustidra Down x3, Dustidra Pecker, W.Dustidra Plume Break Legs x2: W.Dustidra Splinter, W.Dustidra Splinter x2, W.Dustidra Plumage, W.Dustidra Shard x5, Monster Toughbone Item Drop: Mega Wyvern Tear, Lrg Wyvern Tear, W.Dustidra Plumage, Avian Wyvern Gem Item Descriptions G': *'W.Dustidra Down: Fluffy feathers from an Arctic Bird Wyvern. They are unrivaled when it comes to keeping the heat contained. *'Dustidra Piel': The skin of a Dustidra is stretchy and elastic, allowing for greater maneuverability. *'W.Dustidra Shard': This scale was found on a tough Bird Wyvern's leg. Designed to protect against the cold. *'Dustidra Lash': The tail of a Dustidra, used mostly for balance as it runs across the plains. *'W.Dustidra Primary': Pure white in order to camouflage against snow and ice, these pretty feathers are unlike any other. *'W.Dustidra Wattle': When a Dustidra migrates to the tundra, its wattle pales and becomes useless. *'Dustidra Beak': This beak is used for pecking apart small prey like lizards and insects. Watch out, because its also used to peck at hunters! A''': ''Note': Avian Wyvern Gems can be carved from any Bird Wyvern. *'W.Dustidra Plume': This pure white feather is both a fashion statement and a practical necessity. It'll keep you warm in the coldest weather! *'Dustidra Dermis': This skin might have come from a giant fowl, but it's too stretchy and tough to be edible. Better put to use elsewhere. *'W.Dustidra Splinter': The Willow Dustidra has many of these tough scales protecting its long legs. Invulnerable against low temperatures. *'Dustidra Tailbone': A tail that is long, sturdy, and stiff, used for balance as the Dustidra runs to its heart's content all over the desert. *'W.Dustidra Plumage': It isn't mating season, but that doesn't stop the Willow Dustidra from strutting its stuff. This feather is a superb example of why. *'W.Dustidra Comb': Duller than a Dustidra comb, that of the Willow Dustidra is still noteworthy. It'll grow brighter come mating season. *'Dustidra Pecker': An expert tool when it comes to picking at prey, this bird wyvern is equipped with a dexterous beak like no other. *'Avian Wyvern Gem': Most stunning of gems taken from a common bird wyvern, it just goes to show that rarity isn't everything. Attacks Charge: Spreads its wings and immediately charges forward toward a target, taking long strides, and does a hop and flap at the end. When enraged, it will do up to three in a row. Tail Whip: Jumps on the spot and spreads its wings, whipping its tail out to the side in a 180 degree turn. Always does two. Seed-Pecker: Walks forward with its head arched and pecks at the ground four times. Sometimes does a jump forward instead of a walk. Pounce: It will duck its head down and raise its tail, then suddenly flare its wings out and lunge a very far distance, landing on its talons at the end. Kicking Attack: The Willow Dustidra will stamp its talons on the ground once each, and then jump forward at a target and savagely kick out at them. Always does two or three. Aerial Talon Grab: Suddenly jumps backwards and into the air. It will then hover on the spot for a second before swooping forward and grabbing the ground with its talons and flapping its wings. Then, it flies back into its original spot before lunging forward once more. After the second grab, it will settle back onto the ground again. (Iceblight) Snow Spread: Looks behind it and raises its tail, then scrapes its talons behind it forcefully, kicking up a large cloud of snow that remains in the air for a second or two. (Iceblight, Snowman) Fast Charge: Subtly raises its wattle and ducks its head, then sprints forward at a fast pace without warning. Windup Charge: It will begin to slowly run on the spot, then pick up the pace while causing a cloud of dust to rise behind it. Once its legs start moving at maximum speed, the Willow Dustidra will take off with ridiculous speed and run around the area. Once it has been running for ten seconds or so, it will slowly calm down. (Iceblight) Pounce-Grab Combo: Will do a Pounce and then go immediately into an Aerial Talon Grab. Roar: Takes two firm steps in which it plants its talons widely apart on the ground, then raises its wattle and releases a deafening rooster-like call. It has a chance of summoning another Willow Dustidra onto the map. Can be blocked with Earplugs. Armor G-Rank Elemental Resistances: *Fire -20 *Water +10 *Thunder -10 *Ice +30 *Earth -5 *Sky +5 *Dragon (0) Skills: Negate Mud/Snow, Ice Res +15, Marathon Runner, Short Breath A-Rank Willow Dustidra -'' *Fire -10 *Water +20 *Thunder (0) *Ice +40 *Earth +5 *Sky +15 *Dragon +10 '''Skills': Olympic Runner, Ice Res +15, Negate Mud/Snow, Short Breath Weapons Longsword Winter's Slasher: *G-Rank *Raw Damage - 827 *Elemental Damage - 90 Ice *Slots - 2 *Sharpness - Blue *Affinity - 10 Winter's Reaper: *G-Rank *Raw Damage - 879 *Elemental Damage - 130 Ice *Slots - 2 *Sharpness - White *Affinity - 25 Wintery Bitesword: *A-Rank *Raw Damage - 1105 *Elemental Damage - 150 Ice *Slots - 3 *Sharpness - Purple *Affinity - 25 Dual Blades Snow Play: *G-Rank *Raw Damage - 368 *Elemental Damage - 100 Ice *Slots - 2 *Sharpness - Blue *Affinity - 10 Ptarmigan Daggers: *G-Rank *Raw Damage - 433 *Elemental Damage - 140 Ice *Slots - 2 *Sharpness - White *Affinity - 25 Ptarmigavalanche: *A-Rank *Raw Damage - 518 *Elemental Damage - 160 Ice *Slots - 3 *Sharpness - Purple *Affinity - 25 Insect Glaive Freezing Feather: *G-Rank *Raw Damage - 896 *Elemental Damage - 80 Ice *Slots - 2 *Sharpness - Blue *Affinity - 10 *Kinsect - Blunt Hibernating Freeze: *G-Rank *Raw Damage - 946 *Elemental Damage - 110 Ice *Slots - 2 *Sharpness - White *Affinity - 25 *Kinsect - Blunt Dormancy: *A-Rank *Raw Damage - 1098 *Elemental Damage - 150 Ice *Slots - 3 *Sharpness - Purple *Affinity - 25 *Kinsect - Blunt Charge Blade Himalaya: *G-Rank *Raw Damage - 1053 *Elemental Damage - 100 Ice *Slots - 2 *Sharpness - Blue *Affinity - 10 *Phial - Impact Himalayan Birdblade: *G-Rank *Raw Damage - 1115 *Elemental Damage - 140 Ice *Slots - 2 *Sharpness - White *Affinity - 25 *Phial - Impact Birdblade "Everest": *A-Rank *Raw Damage - 1347 *Elemental Damage - 170 Ice *Slots - 3 *Sharpness - Purple *Affinity - 25 *Phial - Impact Crossbow Arrow Aria: *G-Rank *Raw Damage - 257 *Elemental Damage - 80 Ice *Reload - Normal *Deviation - Low (L) *Slots - 2 *Affinity - 10 *Arrow Type - Rapid Lv 1, Scatter Lv 2, Scatter Lv 3, Rapid Lv 4 Crossbow Chorus: *A-Rank *Raw Damage - 314 *Elemental Damage - 150 Ice *Reload - Normal *Deviation - Low (L) *Slots - 3 *Affinity - 25 *Arrow Type - Rapid Lv 1, Scatter Lv 2, Scatter Lv 3, Rapid Lv 4 Notes *The Dustidra and Willow Dustidra are both based on roadrunners, as well as barnyard fowl and pheasants. *Its Latin name means "road-running chicken imitator". **Its Japanese name means "running bird". *The Willow Dustidra's name is a reference to the willow ptarmigan, a bird that changes color depending on the season. *The A-Rank armor introduces a new skill called Olympic Runner, which decreases stamina depletion by 75%. *Its weapons are upgraded from Dustidra weapons. Category:Monster Creation Category:Monster Hunter Destiny Category:Bird Wyvern Category:Cottonmouth255